Intercambio
by himasama14
Summary: toshiya se traslada a españa donde vivira con un conocido de su familia, pero las cosas no son como toshiya se espera... sexo


Historia 1 .

Toshiya :

Este será mi primer año en España, soy un estudiante de intercambio desde Japón. Mi objetivo es formar parte de una gran empresa de diseño y estilismo personalizado.

-Abróchense los cinturones de seguridad, el avión va a iniciar el aterrizaje.- decía la azafata a través de los altavoces.

Me pregunto que tal será vivir con Angel, teniendo en cuenta que no le conozco de nada espero que nos llevemos bien…Al parecer tiene tan sólo tres años más que yo .Mientras pienso en esto un chico joven se sienta a mi lado; tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules como el mar , se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando y me sonríe , yo me doy la vuelta avergonzado y Al poco tiempo me fui adormilando..

-ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones el avión acaba de llegar, desembarquen, por favor – se volvía a oír la voz del copiloto por los altavoces.

¡Qué rápido! pensé para mis adentros, al quedarme dormido el vuelo se me había hecho muy breve. Llevaba una manta de lana alrededor de los brazos al parecer me la había puesto el chico que estaba a mi lado, pero ya se había ido así que no pude agradecérselo.

Al traspasar las puertas metálicas del aeropuerto me preguntaba si sería capaz de reconocer a Angel, la persona que me iba a alojar en su propia casa

, me habían contado que era un hombre ocupado , un empresario , pero no me dijeron nada de cómo era físicamente ..

-Toshiya- me llama una voz por detrás - ¿eres Toshiya de Japón?- detrás de la voz había un joven delgado de cabello largo negro y mirada penetrante que hizo que me estremeciera.

-si, soy yo Toshiya, mucho gusto – dije yo.

-ok, pues vamos al coche, tengo algo de prisa; después de instalarte tendré que volver a la oficina , por cierto me llamo Angel , espero que te guste vivir aquí .- todo el rato llevaba un cigarrillo desgastado en los labios.

Al poco llegamos a la enorme casa de piedra.

¡Es preciosa! dije para mi mismo , ojala algún día tenga tanto dinero como para poder comprar una casa así .

Esta será tu habitación – dijo Angel señalando una sala enorme, con televisor de plasma, y una cama gigante de matrimonio.

¿en serio? , ¡¿todo esto?!- dije yo anonadado.

Claro – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Al rato él se fue a trabajar y yo me quedé sólo en la inmensa casa, lo mejor sería que yo también saliera a conocer mi nuevo barrio, pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansado, primero tomaría una siesta, si será lo mejor. Me dejé caer en el enorme edredón de plumas que cubría la cama y al instante me dormí.

-uhmm.. ¿Qué hora será? – Miró el reloj de la mesita que marca las 12 - ¡¿cómo?! , Mierda! Ya si que no podré dar una vuelta .. y ahora no podré dormir ..

Salgo de mi habitación, las luces estaban encendidas, qué extraño, yo creía que Angel –san estaría durmiendo

-plooopf pum pum, algo a debido de caerse, voy a mirar .

Hay una puerta negra entre abierta, ¿qué habrá? , me reclino y miro hacia dentro.

-¡ANGEL! – Mierda! debí haberme quedado en mi habitación .

Dentro de la sala, estaban dos jóvenes encadenados con toscos grilletes a la pared, se encontraban desnudos salvo por unos collares que llevaban grabadas unas inscripciones y a su lado estaba Angel vestido de cuero con atizador en la mano derecha, Me ha oído , se gira.

- has sido un chico malo, ahora tendré que castigarte!

-no!! –gritó bien alto mientras me doy cuenta de que estoy tumbado en la cama de mi cuarto, ¿cómo, ha sido un sueño? , y por que… por que he tenido que soñar algo así …, miro el reloj , son las 12 y media de la noche , uff menos mal que fue sólo un sueño .

Decido que es muy tarde para hacer nada y vuelvo a dormirme.

Bip bip , suena el despertador , bueno un nuevo día…

Entró en la cocina está Angel sentado leyendo un periódico.

-bu.. buenos días !- digo yo , aún confundido por el sueño de ayer , no entiendo por qué me imagino todo el rato cosas pervertidas .

-¿dormiste bien? , se te notaba algo fatigado no parabas de gemir en sueños-dijo mirándome seriamente – es normal que eches de menos tu hogar , esto debe de ser muy diferente para ti .

-cl..claro , no .. Yo estoy bi..en- no se por que las palabras se me trababan comencé a perder el equilibrio .

- ¿estás enfermo? –Decía mientras se acercaba hacia mi y posaba una fría mano en mi frente - uhm ..creo que tienes fiebre , deberías reposar – sus ojos parecían derretirme al mirarme.

-sí, eso haré- me incorporé y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, siento que estoy perdiendo las fuerzas , comenzaba a resbalar sobre el suelo de mármol. Mierda creo que me voy a caer..

- ¡Toshiya! , no te sobre esfuerces yo te llevaré a tu habitación – al tiempo me cogía en sus delgados brazos, que curiosamente eran fuertes y firmes .

Mientras mi cabeza se reclinaba sobre su hombro podía sentir su milagroso aroma, el mismo que sentí en mi sueño cuando su sombra se cernía sobre mí.

-Angel.. lo siento te estoy causando muchos problemas ..- dije finalmente cuando me colocó sobre la cama.

El se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

-Diablos tu pijama está muy húmedo, hay que cambiártelo o podrías empeorar gravemente, ¿dónde guardas la ropa de repuesto?- preguntó con un deje de urgencia en la voz .

- Me temo que sólo tengo un pijama ..-añadí yo sonrojado, en parte por la fiebre.

- Esta bien espera aquí tumbado, voy a por mi pijama te lo prestaré.

Al rato volvió con un suntuoso pijama de seda en los brazos, se acercó y apartó las sábanas que me cubrían , de pronto comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama , yo me revolví entre sus manos .

-¡¿qué haces?! , ya me lo quito yo – dije casi gritando mientras me ruborizaba.

-No es mejor que te lo quite yo – dijo él apartando mis manos y volviendo a centrarse en mis botones – tú estas demasiado debilitado.

-pero….- dije yo aún ruborizado, acaso no éramos dos hombres, entonces por que suponía tanto problema para mí … terminó por desabrocharme toda la camisa y con sus brazos me incorporó para despegarla de mi espalda , un intenso calor comenzó a brotar en mi estómago , sus manos ahora se deslizaban y aflojaban el cordón de mis pantalones .

Parecía totalmente centrado en lo que hacía, ahhh , siento un roce de su mano al retirarme los pantalones hacia abajo . ¡ mierda ! se me ha levantado , ¿qué hago?

Tengo que pensar deprisa o se dará cuenta.

- Angel, en serio , no hace falta , ¡ yo mismo me lo pondré ! – le arrebaté los pantalones de las manos y yo mismo me los puse a toda prisa.

- ¿qué te pasa? – su mirada se clavaba directamente en mi paquete. De repente noto el frío tacto de su mano sobre mí .

-¿ qué .. qué haces ? , déjame, ¡ no toques allí !- yo le moví la mano de un golpe , estaba rojo y el calor que antes solo me molestaba ahora sentía que me afixiaba .

- se te ha levantado ..- dijo sorprendido – creo que debería hacer algo para ayudar a que baje , teniendo en cuenta que es por mi culpa que esté así , espera en un rato ya no tendrás que preocuparte – su mano volvió a centrarse en mi paquete y me sacó el pantalón .

- No.. no … para ., déjalo estar –dije yo revolviéndome , pero el rápidamente me unió las manos y las sostuvo alejadas .

- no es bueno que dejemos esto así – decía mientras se ruborizaba levemente – lo siento, pero si no lo hago tu fiebre empeorará.

Cogió mi pene entre sus fríos y largos dedos, comenzó a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua mientras , yo sentía desfallecerme , su lengua me calentaba terriblemente allí donde tocaba .

-Nn.. detente .. sino voy a correrme ..

Capítulo .2 Surgen nuevos sentimientos 

Angel

Ahora que Toshiya está en casa tendré que preocuparme por alguien más a parte de mi. Me siento a tomar el desayuno , y abro el gran periódico matinal ; cada día el mundo está peor , hay una noticia de un hombre que asesinó a toda su familia incluidos sus hijos , la verdad es que esto quita el hambre a cualquiera .. pensé con pesimismo .

-bu.. buenos días ! – oigo a Toshiya que acaba de entrar en la cocina. Se le ve pálido creo que no le debe de haber sentado muy bien el cambio.

La verdad es que para ser un estudiante es muy guapo , tiene un aire deliciosamente infantil , su cabello rubio alborotado y esos pendientes que le confieren un aspecto rebelde , dan ganas de.. ¡Pero en que cosas estoy pensando! , debo tratarle bien, es mi invitado , no se merece que nada mas llegar a un sitio totalmente desconocido alguien le ande acosando .

-¿dormiste bien?, se te notaba algo fatigado no parabas de gemir en sueños- digo yo finalmente preocupado por la palidez de su rostro .El responde titubeando … creo que le doy miedo .Finalmente decide marcharse a descansar .

¡ se va a caer ! ,me lanzó rápidamente a ayudarle ,menos mal que le cojo a tiempo y no llega a darse con el suelo, en mis brazos se ve tan debilitado…

- ¡ Toshiya ! , no te sobre esfuerces yo te llevaré a tu habitación- la verdad es que pesa lo suyo, puedo notar su nalga húmeda tocando contra mi antebrazo,

Por Dios en que cosas pienso.

Está empapado en sudor esto no va a ser nada bueno si está enfermo , tendré que cambiarle de ropa .. pero si lo hago no se si seré capaz de controlarme. El no tiene pijama así que le dejaré el mio. Es evidente que el no está en condiciones de cambiarse por sí solo.

-¡¿ qué haces?! , ya me lo quito yo – dijo él , de forma agonizadoramente sexy . Yo no podía apartar mi vista de su cuerpo , desabrochaba los botones notando cada roce con su piel , le empiezo a quitar los pantalones .¿qué es esto ? aquí está mucho más húmedo que en el resto del cuerpo , dan ganas de tocarlo ..

-Angel, en serio, no hace falta, ¡ yo mismo me lo pondré ! – dice Toshiya cada vez más húmedo e irresistible.

¿no me digas qué? , antes de darme cuenta mi mano se desliza por su pantalón, como pensaba, está caliente.

- No.. no … para ., déjalo estar – que voz más sugerente parece estar diciendo dame más , no puedo dejarlo así , noto perfectamente como su pene presiona el calzoncillo de lo crecido que se ha puesto .

- no es bueno que dejemos esto así – decía mientras inconscientemente me inclinaba sobre él y sacaba el rosado y tenso miembro entre mis manos – lo siento, pero si no lo hago tu fiebre empeorará. La verdad es que ni yo me creía eso, ¿en qué podría influir? , en fin ..

Con mi boca roce la cargada punta humedeciéndola con mi lengua, cada vez estaba más grande y más suculento, pequeños brotes salados salían y exploraban mi boca , esto era demasiado , hasta yo estaba empinado , comencé a rozar su cuerpo con mi miembro abultado tras la fina telilla de lo que era el pijama.

-Nn.. detente .. Sino voy a correrme .. – dijo Toshiya en tono suplicante.

Aah que voz mas sensual la suya .. lastima por el , ahora que había empezado no pensaba parar ; le levanté las piernas fácilmente dejando su ano al descubierto , que hermoso y rosado era , mi lengua se deslizó suavemente entrando y saliendo , mi propio pene estaba a punto de estallar , no podía aguantarlo más , decidí sacarlo del pantalón , y con la punta hice movimientos de roce contra su culo ; ambos estábamos preparados para hacerlo ., con ayuda de mis dedos hice un hueco en su ano y me metí dentro de él , era una sensación absorbente , el gemía pero a la vez hacia ligeros movimientos de atracción para que yo profundizara aún más .

- Toshiya .. – murmuré justo antes de que ambos explosionáramos al mismo tiempo.

Después de hacerlo ambos nos quedamos tumbados , estábamos exhaustos .

Capitulo. 3 el comienzo de nuestra historia

Toshiya

No podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, lo había hecho, y con un hombre, todo era mucha información para asimilar . Mi cuerpo todavía esta inmovilizado por la fatiga, pero la fiebre había bajado considerablemente.

Al día siguiente, me levante a toda prisa para prepararme , hoy empezaría mis primeras clases en la universidad de diseño y quería llegar a tiempo para conocer el lugar .

Me puse unos vaqueros caídos y una camisa de manga corta ; el tiempo de España era bastante cálido en comparación con lo que estoy acostumbrado .

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta principal; menos mal que Angel ya se había ido al trabajo, sino me habría resultado difícil dar la cara .

Cogí prestada una vespa y a la media hora llegue al gran portón de mi universidad. Había llegado muy temprano, por lo que me tumbé debajo de un árbol dentro del campus. Aunque estaba nervioso, allí tumbado todo cambiaba, la brisa me mecía suavemente y sentía que nada me podía perturbar cuando una voz me susurro al oído :

Aquí tumbado luces muy indefenso.-dijo mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

¿có..como? ..- dije yo sorprendido por sus palabras, lo mismo había entendido mal .

Jiji ..- se rió para si mismo – me llamó Gabriel ,¿ tu también eres nuevo?

Si.

me incorporé y al verle el rostro me dí cuenta de que se trataba del chico del avión y ahora sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente como si intentaran descifrar mis pensamientos , enseguida aparte la mirada .


End file.
